GhVi Week 3
by Satu-D-2
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots for the group SweetestIrony on DA based on the elements. "Sequel" of sorts to GhVi Week and GhVi Week: Take 2. Rated for safety.
1. Fire

AN. Another GhVi week? I may have to do a friendship week sometime in the year...just to show 'em. Anyways, here it is! The first day of our latest 7 day hommage to Gohan and Videl, this time focusing on elements. Day 1 = fire (as you may or may not have gathered). Where possible I'm going to use both the element _and_ the starting sentence, coz I'm cool like that. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Fire**

She burned with embarrassment as she was gently lowered to her feet, her cheeks bright red and her clothes in disarray.

"Are you alright, Videl-san?"

That infuriatingly concerned voice. She lifted her brilliantly blue eyes and glared at him, her mouth twisting downwards.

"No, I'm not," she spat. This didn't have the effect she wanted, as Saiyaman's mouth dropped open and he started to inspect her closely, his mouth open a little.

"Where does it hurt? I'll take you to a hospital..."

"Shut up," she snapped, and slapped his arm. The muscle there was as hard as rock, very hot with its recent exertions, his suit damp from sweat. "I was doing fine before you showed up; why'd you grab me??"

He looked honestly shocked.

"Be...because the building was on fire, Videl-san..." His voice was soft and uncertain, something that enraged her even more.

"I know it was on fire, stupid!" she snapped. Her hands lifted, wiped soot from her face and displayed the blackened fingertips to him. "What, you think I didn't realise the _smouldering furniture and thick smoke_?? Do you think I'm as stupid as you!?"

He flinched, his mouth turning down sharply, and she felt a thread of guilt that only made her angrier.

"Kami damn it, Saiyaman, leave me alone when I'm in the middle of a rescue!"

He was silent for a moment, then said softly, "The roof was about to collapse, Videl-san. You would have been killed."

"I would have been fine! I was trying to save..."

"There was no one in there," he said, averting his face. "The people outside thought there was; that's why they kept screaming, but they were wrong..."

Videl was stunned speechless. She had been sent in to save a civilian trapped deep in the flames, someone the onlookers insisted they had seen and heard screaming. But Saiyaman had an uncanny ability to tell where people were, and if he said there had been no one in there then...

She lowered her head, then said quietly, reluctantly, "Thank you, Saiyaman... I guess you saved my life..."

There was silence, then his arms enfolded her and she was pressed to his chest. The muscles were hard, but very comfortable (a thought that concerned and confused her), and hot both from exertion and the heat of the fire.

"Please, don't do stuff like that, Videl," he said quietly, and she was shocked into silence again by the badly repressed passion in his voice. "I can't live without you. Please...don't..."

Then he was gone, leaving her with red cheeks and a confused look on her sooty face. By Kami, she would never understand that boy...

* * *

AN. And there you have it. It's just a drabble, as I think they all will be. It's hard to tell, I haven't written any more yet XD See you tomorrow with **Earth**!!!


	2. Earth

AN. Okay, I missed yesterday due to...well...O week stuff. Anyway, here's Earth and I'll post up Air as soon as it's finished today to make up for it. I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Earth**

With the planet in jeopardy once again, it was time for emergency precautions. Gohan and Videl mapped out the area, scouting overhead, getting a gist of the land. They communicated occasionally via walkie talkie (Videl's idea; Gohan had been surprisingly clueless about the whole situation), letting each other know what they had seen.

"Nothing from my end, over."

Gohan blinked, then fished the controller from his pocket, holding it to his mouth, and pressing the button.

"You haven't found her yet?"

He had never been able to grasp the lingo. With Videl, however, it was second nature and she said it without even realising it.

"That's what that means, Gohan, over."

Gohan let out a soft, concerned sigh. His hands curled into fists, not out of anger but because he didn't want to comment back to Videl, to snap at her. It wasn't fair to take his worry out on her.

He lowered his head, almost closed his eyes for a second, then saw a small dot on the ground. He knew every single inch of this place, always had done, and this was new. He swooped down, and relief burst through him when he saw the small girl sitting on the ground, her arms crossed and her lower lip pouched out.

"Pan!" he shouted, landing and running to her, scooping her up. She was covered in mud, and had obviously sensed his approach because the tiny mud hut she had made still sat happily on the ground, the leaf stuck in the top fluttering in the breeze. "Oh, Pan, thank Kami I found you! Your mother and I have been so worried..."

He fumbled the walkie talkie from his belt and held it to his mouth, depressing the button and saying, "Videl-san, quickly." And flared his ki so she could find him quickly.

He then turned back to his two year old daughter, holding her close, not minding the mud that smeared on his good work shirt.

"Oh, Pan," he said softly, his concern making his voice harsh. "Why did you leave like that? We were so worried!"

"Mumma's bein' mean," Pan said, and stuck out her tongue. Videl landed just then and ran to Gohan. The baby was snatched from his arms, but that was alright. Videl had been blaming herself for Pan's disappearance, as the girl had wanted to go out but Videl had been busy and postponed their promised trip a couple of hours. Next time she'd turned the baby had been gone, and thanks to Gohan's training her ki was at absolute zero.

"Pan, what the hell were you thinking!?" Videl snapped, then broke down and clutched the baby to her chest, pressing her face into that dirty black hair. "I was so scared, please don't ever do that again, please..."

She continued to murmur softly, but Gohan could no longer understand. Pan was blinking up at her mother, her eyes wide and concerned, and then her mouth started to tremble and she broke into tears as well. Gohan walked over and gently put his arms around the two women he loved, holding them close, smiling.

"Wanna go home," Pan hiccupped, her hands gripping Videl's shirt tight. "I'm sorry, Mumma."

"It's okay, sweetie," Videl said softly, and kissed the tip of her small nose. "Just never again, okay?"

They flew home, pleased that they had averted yet another tragedy in their world.

**

* * *

**

AN. Okay, so here is Day 2 (a day late where I am, but I'm trying). Next up is Air and I'll post it as soon as it's been written today, promise. I'll see you then.


End file.
